The invention relates to an arrangement consisting of a rail for suspended tracks or suspension cranes and a contact line holder attached thereto, wherein the rail has a profile body and a profile head connected thereto and disposed above the profile body, wherein the profile body is c-shaped when seen in cross-section, forms a hollow chamber for travelling mechanisms and is formed with a slot open in the downwards direction, the profile body has upper profile walls extending essentially horizontally, and the contact line holder is disposed inside the hollow chamber in the region of the upper profile walls and is attached to the upper profile walls.
Corresponding rails conventionally have a rail head to provide a suspension for attachment to roofs, walls etc, and a rail body for provision of the functional aspects such as tracks for bogies, carrying portions etc,
Such self-supporting tubular rails for suspended tracks, suspension cranes and the like are known, e.g. from DE 1 249 301. The rail described therein is composed, in cross-section, of e.g. two thin-walled profiles which are disposed symmetrically with respect to the vertical longitudinal middle plane, surround roller pairs of a travelling mechanism with upper walls and side walls extending in an inclined manner downwards towards the longitudinal middle plane and two tracks, which lie on both sides of a lower slot and are inclined downwards towards this slot, and are provided at the top on the longitudinal middle plane with a respective first web directed upwards and then outwards from the longitudinal middle plane, which web lies against the web of the second profile rod in the upwardly directed part and is connected thereto. The upper profile walls descend outwards from the longitudinal middle plane and the space between the inclined side walls is only so large that the rail provides space for a travelling mechanism, the width of which is determined only by a plate-shaped support body and rollers disposed tightly against this support body. The rail is attached e.g. to the roof of the building via the upwardly directed webs by means of a suspension, wherein the suspension clasps the upwardly directed webs in the outwardly directed part.
In the case of such rails, in order to supply an internal current collector carriage, it is known to provide contact lines which lie against one of the inner walls and which are attached to the inner walls by means of the contact line holder.
A corresponding so-called KBK II-R hollow rail with internal bogie track and contact line disposed at the top is known from Demag Cranes & Components GmbH, Wetter, Germany. The KBK II-R profile is fitted with five internal power conductors. The power supply is effected via end or path feeds. The actual contact line is held via a holder which can be screwed to the upper profile walls from the outside, for which purpose it can be pushed into a c-shaped, downwardly-open groove in the holder. The holder is thus held on both sides by screws screwed in from the outside. The holders can be disposed with a preset spacing along the rail portions, for which purpose corresponding through bores are formed for the attachment screws.
Although this construction has proved its worth, it is not readily usable with rails in which there is no access or only poor access to the upper profile walls from the outside, as is the case with double-chamber rails. Double-chamber rails have, apart from the tubular or chamber-like profile body, a correspondingly formed profile head above the profile body. Thus, as seen in cross-section, an approximate FIG. 8 is produced. Therefore the upper profile walls of the profile body are not readily accessible for screw attachment since they are covered by the profile head.
On the other hand, accessibility from inside is practically impossible since the lower slot of such rails hardly allows any access owing to its narrow width.
From DE 103 37 122 A1 a dovetailed power rail is known which is pushed into a groove channel of the corresponding rail from the end of the section and is attached by means of the dovetail guide.
In the case of longer rail sections, however, a contact line holder would be desired not only at the more easily accessible rail section ends.
A contact line arrangement is known form DE 33 11 362 C1, having mutually parallel contact lines which are attached to a common holder and are disposed on a support rail via this holder. The two-part holder is held in bores of the support rail by means of a holding arm via sleeve-like spreading pins. The support rail is a simple I-shaped rail so that it is accessible from above in order to form the bores. Furthermore, it is already known from the French patent FR 2 201 561 to screw a contact line to a wall of a rail using a threaded screw. The Swiss patent CH 429 816 describes the provision of a large number of insulators on a rear side of a contact line in order by that means to attach the contact line to a rail. The insulators are inserted in bores in a wall of the rail and are held therein in the manner of a snap connection. For this purpose, each insulator is provided with two latch elements which, upon insertion of the insulator into the bore, can move towards each other elastically and spring back in their final position and engage behind the bore.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,698 A discloses a rail which includes a profile body having a hollow chamber for travelling mechanisms and a profile head. In the upper region of the hollow chamber, contact lines are disposed which are attached to the upper profile walls via a contact line holder.